


And then there were none

by Siisilisko



Series: My little writings [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, also this is too short to be properly tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siisilisko/pseuds/Siisilisko
Summary: The Hunter is getting tired of the Hunt.





	And then there were none

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a small story I wrote in preparation for my English final. I like it and I just could not just keep it to my self. I know it's short as all hell, but we'll have to write a really short essay in the exam so I was practising writing short stuff.
> 
> Also, I might post some of my other short, like really short, stories.

Carefully I extract my blade from the beast’s insides, waving it in the moonlight to see the blood glistening on its surface. I wipe my weapon on the beast’s torn and dirty clothing. I make sure to get all of the blood off else the blade be infected with rust.

I can feel the thrill of the Hunt, though I ought to return to my safe haven to repair my weapons and to rest my weary soul. But there are still beasts to be slain and I can’t with good conscious leave just yet.

So, with grace and dignity, I raise to my feet. It could well be just my imagination but I think I can already feel the edge of madness inside my head. I try not to think of it for too long lest it consumes me whole.

I haven’t seen anyone like me in what feels like forever. It’s so very hard to keep track of how long it’s been during this endless night. If I were to be honest with myself, I would admit that I am truly the last one of the great hunters whose job it was to keep everyone safe. But alas I am not brave enough to let those thoughts pierce through my mind’s crumbling shields.

⛬

The madness is close, closer than ever before. My thirst for blood increases every passing minute. I don’t think I can take this for much longer. I have seen all of my fellow hunters succumb to their thirst and lose their minds to the blood. I am the last hunter. I don’t want to turn into a blood-hungry beast, I want to be freed from this nightmare.

“Perhaps,” I hum to myself and I look down to my blade. I bring it close to my chest.

“Perhaps the best way to end the Hunt is to end all the hunters,” with those words I plunge the blade deep into my own heart. “_And then there were none_,” I thought bittersweetly as my last breath left my lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate any comments UwU


End file.
